The Contract
by Sanshaini Hikari
Summary: "Terima kasih untuk waktu anda." Ucap Luhan kaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. sehun menerima uluran tangan itu, "Saya tidak keberatan dan justru menyukai pertemuan ini." THIS IS HUNHAN/KRISHAN/KAISOO/BL/YAOI/NC
1. Open Chapter

Tittle:

**_The Contract " Series"_**

Cast; Luhan,sehun,Kris,Kai,Kyungsoo. Dsb

Rate; M

Genre; Romance

Warning : Newbie, YAOI/ , Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

" **this is the start"**

_**Open Chapter**_

" Kris Bodoh"..umpat Luhan. Dia sudah duduk dikursi taman itu selama 2 jam dan sosok yang bernama kris yang dia tunggu belum juga datang.

" Seharusnya aku tak menuruti perkataannya, Seharusnya aku langsung menemuinya saja di bandara, tidak berada disini , entah untuk apa…Neomu Pabo!". Yah sesusai perjanjian mereka Luhan akan bertemu dengan kris di taman tersebut . Mereka akan kembali dipertemukan setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu, Kris sang hyung tersayang, akhirnya kembali dari kanada setelah menyesesaikan gelar masternya dan telah siap menjalankan bisnis dan menjadi pemilik perusahaan yang telah diwariskan kepadanya.

" Kris Pabbo..Hiks..Apa dia tidak tau aku sangat merindukannya..".Mata rusa itu mulai berair , dan tak terasa satu tetes air mata menetes dari mata bening itu, sungguh dia sangat merindukan hyungnya itu, sangat merindukan kris yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, menyanginya dan selalu menomor satukan dirinya.

Terlarut dalam kesedihan,yang berbalut kerinduan kepada sang hyung sampai dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sampai dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang menapak tanah di hadapnya, dengan perlahan Luhan mulai mendongakkan Kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah senyum penuh kerinduan dari wajah tampan di depannya, walau hanya segaris senyuman tipis namun Luhan tahu makna senyum itu, satu-satunya senyum yang hanya ditujukkan untuknya….

"Mian,,,eh" kris terkesiap tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena dengan segera Luhan menunbruk dirinya memeluk dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tak sampai disitu karena diapun merasakan bahwa Luhan kini tengah menangis dengan kencang dalam pelukannya, Kris merutuk dalam hati , setelah lama tak bertemu dia justru membuat lelaki manis yang kini telah berada dalam dekapannya menangis hebat seperti ini, meski kris tahu itu adalah tangis bahagia namun dia sudah berjanji bahwa takkan pernah lagi membuat Luhan bersedih dan menangis, dan akan hanya ada senyum bahagia. Setelah beberapa saat dan merasa tangis Luhan sudah meredah kris mulai melepas pelukan tersebut.

" Maafkan aku, sayang". Ucap kris sambil mengusap air mata Luhan

" Dasar hiks..kris Bodoh, aku membencimu, tapi aku juga sangat merindukanmu..kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu Hiks"..

" aku tahu" ungkap kris

" kenapa baru pulang sekarang, kenpa tak tinggal dikanada saja sampai mati" Luhan menatap Kris marah.

" dan membiarkanmu hanya berdua dengan eomma disini?. Tidak akan! Kau tahu kan ini demi masa depan kita semua sayang , ini adalah amanat appa!" kris berkata sambil menuntun Luhan untuk kembali duduk ke bangku yang Luhan duduki sebelumnya.

" Arasseo, geunde kau takkan meninngalkanku lagi kan" seru Luhan kemudian

" yakso" kris mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

" yakso" Luhan menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Walau terlihat kenakan dengan melakukan janji seperti itu untuk ukuran namja yang sudah terbilang dewasa seperti mereka,namun keduanya tak peduli Karena itulah kegiatan yang sudah sering kedua saudara tersebut lakukan sedari kecil.

" Saatnya kita bertemu eomma, ayo kembali kerumah kris dan apakah eomma sudah tahu kau kembali"

"tentu saja " jawab kris.

" ahh ya kenapa kita harus bertemu disini? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku menjemputmu di bandara?, ata kenapa kita tak langsung bertemu dirumah saja dan langsung merayakan kepulanganmu dirumah saja?"Tanya Luhan dalam satu tarikan napas, membuat kris terkekeh.

" Tarik napas dulu sayang, kau bertanya seperti itu seperti tak ada waktu lain saja". Jawab kris

" Kau menyebalkan Kris Wu "

" tapi kau tetap menyangiku kan? " goda kris

" Selalu kris wu " Luhan tersenyum manis menanggapi godaan kris, yang di respon kris dengan membawa Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya,serta Mengecup kening Luhan sayang.

" aku lebih menyangimu Luhan sayang " ungkap kris

" jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh ?" Luhan bertanya kembali.

" ingat janji kita kan?" Luhan mengangguk, dan tak bertanya kembali.

" Jadi saatnya Kita Pulang dan memberi kejutan untuk eomma"

" Kajaa.." seru Luhan semangat. Kedua saudara itu berjalan dengan tangan kris yang memeluk pundak namja mungil di sampingnya dengan posesif , menuju mobil kris.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" Selesai " Kyungsoo berujar riang setelah memasak dan menata makanan siang yang dia siapkan untuk kekasih mesumnya. Setelah dia membereskan semuanya kyungsoo kemudia bersiap-siap untuk menyambangi kantor kekasihnya dan membawakan makan siang.

Namja manis melangkah masuk kesebuah gedung perkantoran dengan senyum riang dengan menenteng sebuah paper bag di tangannya. Dia berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan angka lantai ruangan sang kekasih.

Setelah sampai ke lantai tujuannya , kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari lift, bergegas memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya tanpa perlu meminta izin kepada sekretaris yang berada di mejanya, karena semua orang di kantor ini sudah tahu statusnya.

" Kai-ya",,serunya riang

" kau sudah datang baby" jawab kai

" Hmmm, hey kau harus makan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkasmu itu" omel kyungsoo

kai berjalan meninggalkan kursi kebesarannya dan menuju sofa dimana kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan diatas meja didepan sofa tersebut.

" Suapi aku baby" ungkap kai seraya memeluk kyungsoo,

" dasar manja " omel kyungsoo namun tetap memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih tersenyum senang dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"ahh ya bagimana kondisi temanmu yang bernama Luhan itu?" seru kai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun Keluar dari mobil , berjalan memasuki mansion lalu mengampiri sang eomma yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi roda ditemani oleh suster pribadinya yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah tersebut .

" aku Pulang eomma" ujarnya, namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari yeoja yang diajak bicara, hanya kebisuan yang ditunjukkannya.

" Kau tahu aku sudah menemukannya eomma, dia terlihat sangat manis dan bahagia." setelah kata tersebut Lolos dari bibir tipis sehun ,Lawan bicara sehun yang tak lain adalah eommanya sendiri,beralih menatap sehun

" Luhanie". Racau wanita itu

" yah,,,Luhanie-ku eomma". Ujar sehun serak.

" Jinjja Luhanie?" ujar wanita itu lagi, sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" LUHANNIE" Jerit wanita itu, sehun menatap miris eommanya, Kejadian itu sudah membuat eommanya

Dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap Luhan mereka bisa kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC or END**_

_**Mind to review**_


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle:

**_The Contract " Series"_**

Cast; Luhan,sehun,Kris,Kai,Kyungsoo. Dsb

Rate; M

Genre; Romance

Warning : Newbie, YAOI/ , Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

" **this is the start"**

**A STORY BY SANSHAINI HIKARI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Kris melajukan mobilnya melewati padatnya jalanan seoul. Dia memandang Luhan yang ternyata sudah terlelap, mungkin kelelahan karena telah menunggunya terlalu lama di taman tadi.

" jaljayeo Luhanie" ucapnya sembari mengusap kepala Luhan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Keluarga Wu. Kris menoleh kearah Luhan dan mendapati namja mungilnya sudah membuka mata beningnya.

" Bagaimana ,, apakah tidurmu nyenyak tuan putri? "

" berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Hyung ,, kau tahu aku ini kan manly" serunya dramatis.

" tak ada orang yang manly bertingkah menggemaskan sepertimu sayang "

" terserah"

" ja..mari kita masuK aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan eomma"

Sepasang saudara itupun keluar dari Mobil, Melangkah memasuki kediaman Keluarga Wu. Yang langsung di sambut oleh seorang kepala pelayan disana.

" selamat datang tuan Muda" sapa Paman Kim, kepala pelayan serta orang kepercayaan keluarga Wu.

" Lama tak berjumpa Paman " jawab Kris memeluk sejenak tubuh paman Kim.

" dimana eomma paman?"Tanya Luhan

" Beliau ada di dapur tuan muda, sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda Kris"

Setelah menyapa paman Kim , keduanya Pun melangkah memasuki rumah, langsung menuju dapur, dan mendapati Wu Jaejoong, nyonya besar Keluarga WU yang sedang dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan Kris.

Kris melangkah dalam diam, merekahkan senyumnya memeluk sang eomma dengan lembut dari belakang,

" aku sangat merindukanmu eomma" ucapnya sembari menumpukan dagunya pada bahu sempit sang eomma membuat yeoja paru bayah itu terkaget, namun tak melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

" ternyata kau masih semanja dulu,, Kris Wu"

" aisjhh eomma, aku bukan manja.. ini semua karena aku sangat merindukanmu!, karena kau yang tak ingin dan tak pernah mau menjengukku! " bantahnya. Kedua orang itu Larut dalam masa kerinduan tak menyadari Luhan yang Kini telah memandangi kedua pasang anak dan eomma itu'

" _aku juga merindukanmu eomma"_ Gumam Luhan Dalam Hati. Namun secepat kilat menggelengkan kepalanya,, tak mengerti siapa sebenarnya eomma yang dia rindukan .apakah sesosok eomma yang selalu menghantui mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kris yang menyadari tak adanya suara dari sang dongsaeng , melepaskan pelukannya kepada jaejoong dan mendapati Luhan , namja mungilnya ternyata tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

" kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu Luhaniie?"perkataan kris tersebut membawa Luhan kembali kealam sadarnya. Lalu melangkah mendekati dua orang terkasihnya, memeluk dua orang tersebut dengan erat.

" terima kasih eomma,, hyung..Kalian adalah yang paling berharga untukku… Aku menyangimu"

" tentu saja sayang eomma juga menyangimu" "_maafkan eomma" lanjutnya dalam Hati._

"Cha saatnya kita makan"…

" jadi kapan wisudamu itu akan dilaksanakan sayang" lanjut Kris

" minggu depan ,, kau akan datang kan?"

"tentu saja..baby Lu "

" aishhh…Hyung dan kau tahu.. bahkan sekarang aku sudah diterima bekerja di Oh Corp". Luhan berucap riang, tak merasakan aura ketegangan yang terjadi antara eomma dan hyungnya.

" wahh,, Selamat sayang"ucap kris berusaha menetralkan nada suaranya.

" Tapi kenapa tak melamar di perusahaan hyung mu saja , chagi? " sela jaejoong, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Luhan sendu

" ugh,,, aku tak mau eomma,, apalagi mereka tau aku ini hanya anak angkat yang tak pantas untuk menduduki jabatan yang bagus di perusahaan Wu."

" jangan pernah berkata seperti itu .. Wu Luhan" sentak kris namun menekankan pada nama Luhan  
" benar kata Hyung-mu Chagi.. kau tetap anggota keluarga ini,, bukankah cita-cita mu ingin menikah dengan hyungmu ehh?" goda jaejoong, membuat suasana tegang di ruang makan tersebut hilang seketika.

" aishhh.. itu sudah hanya angan lama eomma,,,kau tahu sekarang aku sudah menemukan yang jauh lebih bagus dari,, si tiang ini"..sanggah Luhan,, namun dengan pipi yang merona.

" Tak usah mengelak sayang" sanggah Kris melanjutkan aksi menggoda Luhan. Dan makan siang di ruang makan kelurga tersebut, berlangsung dengan aura bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun duduk di kursi kerja di dalam ruangannya dengan hati bahagia

" kita akan segera bertemu kembali,, Lu " ucapnya sembari memandangi foto sepasang anak kecil yang tengah berpose v, dengan seorang namja bermuka datar, merangkul seorang namja mungil disampingnya.

" kembalilah dan maafkan semua kesalahan masa Lalu"…

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya, akibat dering ponselnya.

" hallo…?" seru sehun

"…"

" Baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya Paman Kim".Sehun merekahkan senyumnya,, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, mendekati kamar sang eomma.

" bagaimana keadaan eomma , suster Jung?"

" sudah Lebih baik, saya berharap tuan muda tidak membicarakan tentang Luhan kepada nyonya Xi,, sebelum kondisi nyonya lebih baik."

" baiklah, aku berjanji."

" kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan muda" pamit suster jung. Setelah kepergian suster jung, sehun melangkah menuju tempat tidur Heechul,, menduduki tepian kasur yang kosong dan mengarahkan tangannya membelai pipi wanita paruh baya tersebut.

" cepatlah sembuh eomma,, aku rindu dirimu yang cerewet seperti dulu, sudah cukup rasa bersalahmu, bahkan ini sudah 8 tahun berlalu"sehun menghela napas, tak sanggup membayangkan kembali masa lalu yang mengakibatkan eommanya seperti ini.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit , sehun pun melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut, Mungkin menemui kai dan berbincang sedikit dengan sahabat-nya itu akan membuat pikirannya lebih baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

kyungsoo masih terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan kai,, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah.

" ada motif apa kau menanyakan luhan?" tanyanya sedikit menyelidik kepada kai..

" ani.. hanya saja tumben kau membawakan aku makan siang, dan tak pergi bersama sahabatmu itu" lanjut kai.

" ohh.. Luhan hari ini sedang berbahagia, kau tahu kris hyung sudah kembali,, dan dia tak mungkin melewatkan waktu bersama hyung tersayangnya itu. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk bersamamu."

" benarkah,, apa dia masih tetap mencintai kris?"

" tentu saja,,,, tapi entahlah beberapa hari terakhir dia mengatakan akan melupakan kris" lanjut kyungsoo.

" tentu saja.. dia akan segera melupakan kris" sela sehun yang ternyata suda berdiri di ambang pintu, menyela kai yang terlihat akan menanggapi ucapan kyungsoo.

" Ohh sehunah,," seru Kai

" Kau sudah lama disana?"

" tidak juga,, namun setidaknya aku masih bisa mendengar kalau kalian sedang membahas Luhan-ku" sahut sehun

" jangan terlalu berharap dulu Oh Sehun!" tandas Kai

" dia memang seharusnya menjadi _Milikku_"sahut sehun

" baiklah..baiklah terserah kau Tuan OH yang terhormat." Jawab kai.

" hai..kyungiee" sapa sehun " berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu sehun-ssi" sahut kai posesif merangkul bahu kyungsoo.

" ah ya sehun-ah.. apa benar Luhan sudah diterima di perusahaanmu" Tanya kyungsoo tanpa mengiraukan kai yang kini sedang memeluknya posesif.

" ya,,, dia akan menjadi sekretarisku"

" jinjja..? ku kira Luhan hanya bercanda,,kau tahu dia sangat bahagia dengan itu " lanjut Kyungsoo semangat.

" tentu,, saja aku akan menerima dia dengan senang hati kyungsoo."

" tentu saja ,, dia tak akan mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini" jawab kai.

" jadi .. apa kau juga akan datang ke acara wisuda kami mingu depan? Kau belum bertemu dengannya secara langsung kan?"

"Tentu saja" sigap sehun

" jangan bertindak gegabah Oh Sehun,, bahkan dia belum mengingat apapun tentangmu,, jangan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya"

"Justru harus aku yang memulai semuanya…aku tak mungkin hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh saja..ini sudah 8 tahun kai! Apa kau tak merindukannya?" Geram sehun tak terima dengan apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh kai.

" Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya,, hey dia adalah Hyungku, Kalau kau belum melupakan fakta itu tuan Oh!" balas kai.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan melihat perdebatan kedua sahabat tersebut.

" hey,, berhenti berdebat kalian hanya membuat kepalaku pusing".

" Dia yang memulainya baby kyung" seru kai.

" kau yang menyulut pertengkaran tuan kim" sela sehun.

" terserah kalian.. jadi kau Oh sehun apa akan tetap datang dan mulai semuanya dari awal dengan Luhan?"

" tentu saja,, dan kau tuan Kim ,, kau harus tetap muncul juga!"

" oke,,oke…aku tak mungkin melewatkan acara bahagia namjachinguku ini." Kata kai.

" ah ya..sehu-ah bagaimana kabar xi eomma? " Tanya kai.

" Sudah Lebih baik namun, akan tetap histeris ketika menyebut nama Luhan secara Langsung "  
" tak ada kemajuan yang berarti,,," lanjut kai sendu.

" hanya satu yang bisa kembali menjadi eomma kita seperti dulu,, dan kau tahukan hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat dia kembali seperti dulu!" jawab sehun

Kai mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sehun kemudian menghela napas.

" ah ya apa kau tahu.. kris hyung sudah kembali ?"

" tentu saja,,, paman Kim sudah memberi kabar padaku tadi.! "

" yah.. apa kau tak berniat untuk bertemu dengannya? "

" tidak ,, aku akan menemuinya nanti ..minggu depan di acara wisuda Luhan dan kyungsoo"

" bagaimana Kyungsoo.. kau mau membantu kami berdua kan?"

" tentu saja… sehun-ah…aku akan membantumu..tapi ingat jangan memaksa dia mengingatnya ,,harus secara perlahan arasseo! "

" tentu saja Kyungiee" Senyum sehun mengembang sempurna mendengar jawaban kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kris memandang Luhan yang masih bergulung dalam selimut, dia melangkah mendekati kasur dan duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran king size itu.

" hey..bangun sayang" ucapnya lembut mencoba membangunkan Luhan yang masih terlelap .

" Luhan-ie bangun sayang" lanjut lagi.

" eungghhh.. hyung-ah" jawab luhan agak serak, mendapati sang hyung yang sedang berada di depanya.

" sekarang jam berapa? Kau tau aku masih sangat mengantuk" yah luhan baru bisa tidur tengah malam tadi akibat, terserang mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang membuat tidurnya tak dapat tenang.

" cha..sekarang bangunlah..eomma sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita.. "

" ah ya..kau harus ke kampus untuk mengurus acara wisuda mu itukan ?, "

"hmm..aku juga sudah memilik janji dengan kyungsoo hari ini"

" baiklah kalau begitu hyung keluarlah..aku ingin mandi,, dan bersiap-siap"

" apa tak ingin hyung mandikan Hmm?" goda kris yang mendapat timpukan bantal dari Luhan .

" dasar Kris Mesum " umpat luhan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap Luhan melangkah keluar kamarnya menuruni tangga dan melngkah dengan riang menuju meja makan.

" pagi eommaku tersayang " sapanya lalu mengecup pipi jaejoong

" pagi Juga , Chagi" balas jaejjong yang kini telah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya.

" Pagi hyung" lanjut Luhan juga,,serta memberikan kecupan pipi sang mendudukan diri di samping kris.

" wahh..Nasi goring Beijing" seru Luhan semangat mendapati sarapan favoritnya yang telah di sediakan oleh jaejoong.

" eomma memang yang terbaik" Luhan mengancungkan kedua jempolnya dihadapan sang eomma.

" tentu saja sayang".

" jadi apakah hyung perlu mengantarmu hari ini?"

" anii..aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri.. aku sudah besar hyung"

" yah bayi besar.." sindir Kris

" dasar menyebalkan…"jawab Luhan

" sudah..jangan di tanggapi Luhanie"

" saatnya Kita makan dulu,,oke"

" oke.. mas-issge deuseyo ( selamat makan)" seru Luhan. Setelahnya hanya dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang menemani sarapan mereka pagi ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus kampus,,, dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin,, tempat dia berjanji temu dengan sahabat baiknya.

" Mianhae kyungiee" katanya sesaat telah sampi di hadapan kyungsoo

" kau terlambat lagi Luhan " kata kyungsoo datar.

" kau tau tadi itu sangat macet,, dan aku harus berhadapan dengan kris sebelumn berangkat kesini, dia mencegahku untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri". Terang Luhan berharap kyungsoo dapat mentolerir kesalahan yang mugkin sudah sering dilakukannya itu.

" Baiklah.. ah ya apa kabar dengan kris hyung?"

" kau tahu dia semakin tinggi saja.." jawab Luhan semangat.

" kau terlihat semangat sekali..apa kalian kembali bersama?" Tanya kyugsoo was-was..yaah yang dia tahu kedua saudara angkat itu saling mencintai, terlebih Kris yang secara terang-terangan telah mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya. Walau Kyungsoo tahu,, sahabat yang berada di depannya ini hanya mencintainya sebatas kasih sayang dari seorang dongsaeng kepada hyungnya. Namun kasih sayang dan cintanya kepada sang eomma-jaejoong, yang sangat ingin mereka bersanding membuat dia menerima pernyataan cinta sang hyung…

" tak usah dipikirkan luhan-ieh" lanjut kyungsoo tak ingin sahabatnya itu berpikir terlalu keras.

" baiklah,, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang menemui panitia penyelenggara wisuda"

" baiklah..Kajja.." seru Luhan.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya ,,kedua pasang sahabat itu melangkah menuju area parker.

" kyungie,,kau akan pulang bersamaku kan ? "

" mianhee..tapi kai akan menjemputku" jawab kyungsoo

" kai..nugu? apa sekarang sudah bermain rahasia denganku " Tanya Luhan menyelidik

" ani..bukan begitu maksudku.."

" lalu..?" lanjut Luhan

" aku malu Luhaniee" jawab kyungsoo dengan pipi memerah.

" aigooo..uri kyungi ternyata sudah bisa jatuh cinta eoh " seru luhan sambil memberi cubitan kepada pipi chabi kyungsoo.

" jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkanku padanya?..kau tahu dia harus segera Lulus seleksi dulu"

" dia orang baik-baikan? "lanjut luhan lagi

" tentu saja. Luhan..ah yaa bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menunggunya dan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

" oke,,, tentu saja kyungsoo sayang "

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian semua mobil audy berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru berhenti dihadapan kedua namja mungil ini.

Kai keluar dari mobilnya berjalan mendekati dua namja yang memiliki sedikit perbedaan tinggi itu.

" kai-ya" seru menatap dalam kai,,tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata menggali sesuatu dalam diri kai yang sepertinya telah lama dikenalnya.

" nah kai..kenalkan ini sahabatku Luhan"

" dan Luhan ini namjachinguku kai" .

" Perkenalkan namaku Kim Kai " kai menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Luhan yang secara tak sadar memnyambut uluran tangan kai, serta menyebut satu nama yang membuat tubuh kyungsoo dan kai menegang secara bersamaan

" Uri Jonginie" seru Luhan yang tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah mengalir.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**MIND TO REVIEW?**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP^^**_


End file.
